jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Manglex/"dziekuje Szczerbatku,jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem nie zapomne o tobie"
Cześć na moim 1 blogu :D co opowiadanie bedzie opowiedzać xd - spotkanie czkawke z nocną furią -ponowne spotkanie z rodziną -walka -śmierć czkawki i smutek wszystkich xd 'ROZDZIAŁ 1' Wyspa Berk. Normalna wyspa taka strzeżona no. Jestem Czkawka i powiem wam o naszych problemach głównie o szkodnikach.... w niektórych to myszy i robaki lecz my mamy.... SMOKI! Jest zasada "zabij lub zgiń" nigdy mi się nie udało zabić smoka... no nie moge! Każdy mnie pomiata, dokucza... no różnie jest. Aha jest jeszcze Śledzik Sączysmark bliźniacy Mieczyk i Szpadka i..... ASTRID! Jeszcze jest wódz Stoick Ważki. No a o smokach..... smoki kradną nam pożywienia i owce... Śmiertnik zębacz który swoimi kolcami w ogonie rzuca mają mocną trucizne, Gronkiel jakby pluje lawą i je kamienie...dziwne... i mocny przeciwnik koszmar ponocnik tylko najwybitniejszy mogą z nim walczyć i ostatni najżatszy z smoków największą klasą udeżeniową to.... ' '-NOCNA FURIA KRYĆ SIĘ!-krzykneli wykingowie Nikt go nie zabił i widział mówią że jest z ostatniego gatunku... Nikt go nie zabił więc ja bede1! Szybko wziąłem maszyne poszłem w inne miejsce i czekałem '-No daj mi się wykazać!' już miałem strzelić ale mnie zabrał! Ah no Stoick to mój tata i krzyknął do mnie a ja powiedziałem - Pomocy! '-Czkawka....- powiedział smutno Wódz' 'Rozdział 2' Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem byłem w jakieś wyspie z... no właśnie z nocną furią! Szybko się wycofałem i upadłem. Patrzył na mnie a ja na niego, widziałem samego siebie! Pogłaskałem go i powiedziałem cicho - To co o was mówią.. to nie prawda... poszłem połowić ryby a nocna furia za mną powiedziałem mu czy mi pomoże? Pomruczał i szybko wysunoł się do wody - Dziekuje- powiedziałem chciałem mu dać rybe lecz zobaczyłem że nie ma zębów - Co ty nie masz.... Nocna Furia szybko wysuneła swoje zęby i szybko zrozumiałem sój błąd - Hmmm może cie nazwe Szczerbatek? - powiedziałek Nocna furia pomrukneła z uśmiechem. Wyciągnełem ręke i dotknął swoim nosem - To co mordko polecimy? Mruknoł na tak. Leciliśmy i nagle zobaczylismy jakąś góre. Zobaczyliśmy.. No tak tam jest gniazdo królowej! - O nie! Zobaczyła nas! - powiedziałem ze strachem Następny rozdział za chwile xd 'Rozdział 3' - Musimy ją pokonać mordko! Nie ma litości! Zgodził się i leciliśmy na nią. Gdy odciągneliśmy ją na samą góre Czerwona śmierć wyrwała kawałek płetwy w ogonie szczerbatka. Krzyknoł płaczliwie ale się nie poddawał - Dobra koniec zabawy - oznamiłem Gdy Czerwona śmierć właśnie miała na nas strzelić krzyknełam do Szczerbatka - JUŻ! - Szczerbatek strzelił w królową i się paliła. Spdłaem z siodła Szczerbatek szybko po mnie leciał w stronie ognia. Czułem okropny ból w lewej nodze. Szczerbatkowi też się nie poszczęściło stracił połówke płetwy w ogonie i nie mógł latać! - No co jeszcze może być gorszego!!!!- krzyknąłem wziełem kawałek liścia i zrobiłem mu nowy ogon. AU ten ból w nodze! Po kilku minutach zrobiłem noge z żelaza - No.. chyba lepiej... - westchnąłem do Szczerbka powąchał i pomógł mi stać. Prawie spadłem ale mnie trzymał. Wreszcie się przyzwyczaiłem. Wykonbinowałem jak może ogon się ruszać wreszcie westchnąłem i powiedziałem do smoka - Szczerbatku teraz musimy tylko razem latać - powiedziałem smutno Szczerbatek nic nie powiedzial lecz cicho mruknął z zadowolenia - Dlaczego się cieszysz?! Jesteśmy kalekami! Ja nie mam nogi Ty nie masz płetwy to nie fajne! Teraz zrozumiałem że on chce tylko ze mną. Lecieliśmy do swojej wyspy. Wymyślałem że może ją nazwiemy. Szczerbatek swędził się po pache i wymyślilem "Swędzipacha" Może być.Łowiłem ryby i troche dałem Szczerbkowi za chwile kolejny rozdział zapraszam do oglądania :D Rozdział 4 8 lat. Miałem teraz 19 lat. Polecieliśmy z Szcerbatkiem i zobaczyłem jakich myśliwych O rety!- krzyknąłem zobaczyłem jak wioska ich była rozwalona przez jakiś lód! Podleciłem do nich i żucili we mnie i Szczerbka siatke.. Uf nie udało im się. Podleciłem i jakiś koleś powiedział z innym - Tak chłopaki! To nocna furia! - Powiedział nieznajomy W Szczerbatka żucili sieć i troche odsuneli ode mnie - Ej co ty robisz! Nie szukamy kłopotów! Nie fajnie nastanwiony nieznajomy - Ah gdzie moje maniery! Jestem Eret syn Ereta Najlepszy łowca smoków! - powiedział wyciągając miecz - Nie szukam kłopotów - Powtórzyłem - oddaj mi smoka i już nas nie ma - O nie! To dla Drago w swojej smoczej armii - powiedział Pokazał swoją blizne i powiedział - To mi zrobił jak byłem z niczym! Mówił też że bedzie mnie wyrozumiały - Oddaj mi smoka - Pff każdy to mówi - Powiedział i chciał rzucić się na mnie Szczerbatek który był uwięziony strzelił w lód który prosto spadło na Ereta. Szybko obciąłem line i uciekliśmy - ZDOBĘDE JE! DRAGO CHCE MIEĆ WSZYSTKIE! - krzyknął gdy byliśmy na powietrzu zastanawiałem się kto to Drago. Nagle z chmur była dziwna postać. Uniósł się na swoi smoku. Wziął mnie a Szczerbatek spadł. - Szczerbateeek!! Szczerbek smutno i chicho krzyknął i wylądował na wode i jakieś inne smoki go wzięły Jak jakiś smok mnie wziął krzyknąłem że tam jest mój smok i nie może latać beze mnie. Nie słuchał. Zobaczyłem ten lód jak kolce jak u Ereta. Przeraziłęm sie. Gdy wylądowałem do jakieś jaskini powiedziałem do niego - Kim jesteś... e łowca smoków... Drago krwawdroń? CZY SŁYSZYSZ CO DO CIEBIE MÓWIE! gdy powiedziałem machał jakimś patykiem i puknął w ziemie. Szczerbatek! jesteś kolego też się ciesze! Koleś znowu pomaczał i smoki zrobili z ognia światło żeby lepiej widzieć bo było tam ciemno. GDy do mnie podszedł Szczerbatek mnie bronił lecz swoją ręka usnął. Gdy zobaczył moją blizne szybko westchnął - Czkawka... - powiedział cicho i zdjeła swoją maske - e czy... czy ja cie znam? - nie - powiedziała smutno - ale matka nigdy nie zapomina syna Przeraziłem się. No totalnie! - Jesteś moją matką?! to niedorzeczne! - chodził ze mną Szczerbatek - Słyszysz co mówie?! Wszyscy mówią że pożarly cie... Smoki...... Zobaczyłem jak inne smoki latały i nawet ją nie zjadły. - Wow- zdumiewowałem - ty je ratowałaś? westchenła głową na tak - i Spędziłaś te wszystkie 20 lat? znowu - Nie.. nie jesteś zły? - Co ja..? Nie no brak słów.- oszałamiewałem - ale dlaczego nie wróciłaś - myślałam że bedzie to jak najlepsze. Jak byleś mały całkiem maleńki i przyszedłeś na świat. Smoki atakowały ale ja myślałam że może być pokój. Nikt się nie zgadzał. Wtedy smok wdarł sie do twojej kołyski. To co widzałam potwiedziło wszystko co wieżyłam. Stoick rzucił toporem a smok się wystraszył i wziął mnie. Twój tata i ty prawie zgineliście tej nocy. A chmuroskok nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić uważał że to moje miejsce -wow - A to wielki OSZOŁOMOSTRACH! z gatunku alfa niewielu co jeszcze żyje. Jestemy pod jego opieką. Dzieci oczywiście nie! ha ha. Szczerbatek i ine smoki się kłaniały. Gdy wielki smok patrzył się na mnie i hunął że włosy całe białe miałem - haha lubi cie! -wow - a te wszystkie zniszczenia to jega sprawka? - on nast chroni - odpowiedziała Wtedy pomyślałem że może i znią moją mamą pójdziemy do Stoicka.. mojego tate. Zgodziła się. Gdy już byliśmy wszyscy wikingowie patrzyli się na mnie i coś tam pomruczali. Wkurzony Stoick do mnie przyszedł i nie zauważył Valke. - Kim ty jesteś!? - krzyknął Stoick - Spokojnie - właśnie miałem powiedzieć tato ale chciałem zobaczyć jego reakcje - Dobrze wybacz... to przez te wszystkie lata chodź pójdziesz do mojego domu i się prześpisz - Dziekuje... nie mam mieszkania :/ - Prześpij się tam na górze jestpokój mojego syna.. Czkawke... dałbym wszystko żeby chociasz raz go zobaczyć chociasz raz Rozdział 5 - Tęsknisz za nim? - powiedziałem - i to bardzo... EJ CZEKAJ... CZY TO NOCNA FURIA?! szybko wziął topór - CZEKAJ! On jest niegroźny jeśli ktoś ale to wszystcy z was dotknie Szczerbatka zniszcze wyspe - Wybacz... nienawidze smoków... po czym mi zrobili Czekałem na kolacje. Stoick wyszedł i zobaczył... tak to Valka! - Valka... - Wiem co powiesz Stoick Krzycz no krzycz! Nie krzyczał lecz się przytulił pocałował i płakał Em... - powiedziałem - Tak? a wogóle jak masz na imie młody człowieku - tak naprawde to... tato Stoick przeraził się i szybko do niego pobiegł Valka za nim - Tak wiem! Wszyscy się ze mnie śmialiście jak byłem o 8 lat mlodszy! tak naprawde to każdy płakał że go nie było. A bardziej Stoick - Czkawka... każdy płakał jak ty zniknąłeś... każdy wiking martwi się o innego wikinga Przytuliśmy się i była impreza na cześć Czkawki i Valki nagle przyszedł Oszołomostrach z innymi smokami i ich pilnował po szkoleniu każdy wiking ma smoka 2 dni później - em tato bo teraz mi się przypomniało.. kto to Drago krwadłoń czy coś tam - DRAGO KRWAWDROŃ gdy to usłyszał schował wszystkie smoki nie udało mu się oszołomostrach Drago walczył z tym dobrym - HAHAHA - zaśmial się Drago Rozdział 6 Niestety Oszołomostrach Valki zginął i zwycieżył drago i zabrał wszystkie zmoki z Berk! Czkawka mocną go uderzył i chcial mu przemówić do rozumu żeby przestal zabierać smoki. Jak Eret był z Drago Drago wyrzucił go i chciał pomóc z tymi dobrymi. Ledwo uczył się latać na smokach - Czemu to robisz?! Smoki to dobre wspaniałe gady - Ale ich okaleczają. Dlatego nic nie znaczysz Drago pokazał złemu Oszłomostrachowi żeby szczerbatek to zrobił. Nie słuchał go. Dlatego Drago bardzo mocno uderzył w głowe Czkawki. Zmedlał. Był w łóżku i nie wie co z Szczerbatkiem i innym. Wstał ale jego serce nie wytrzymowały. Umarł. Szczerbatek liżąc go smutnie mruknął i się przytulił. Lecz bardzo ale to bardzo wkurzony Szczerbek dostała furii i podejmuje wyzwanie alfa. Wygrał. Nie znaczy że jest zadowolony. ZAbił Alfe i Drago dla niego był Pogrzeb Valhalia Wszyscy w łódź na trupa Czkakwe strzelali strzałami żeby płoneło - Przyjaciel. Synem . Przyszym wodzem, Jeździec smoków Wspomnienia Czkawki: Szczerbatek... Tylko i on jedyny Szczerbek - dziekuje Szczerbatku,jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem nie zapomne o tobie Smutek wszystkich Wikingów DZIEKUJĘ ZA CZYTANIE :) MYŚLE ŻE SIĘ PODOBALO :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach